The invention relates to a dishwasher, in particular a domestic dishwasher, with a wash container for cleaning dishes, glasses, flatware or similar items to be washed, it being possible for air to be introduced into the wash container by way of at least one inlet opening, in particular a discharge opening, during at least one drying phase or another process phase within a program sequence.
Such assistance with the drying of the items being washed by blowing air into the wash container is known in principle, for example from WO 2010/012659 A2.